Receuil d'histoires courtes diverses
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Si vous aimez les histoires courtes vous trouverez peut-être votre bonheur ici avec mon recueil. Si vous aimez les mangas, les bouquins et les gros délires bienvenue ici. Chaque chapitre est différent et indépendant.
1. Sommaire

Bonjour ! Si vous voyez ce message c'est que vous avez été curieux tant mieux !

Je publierai ici mes Os(trop courts pour en être) et drabbles sur divers Animes, Séries, Livres, …

Des choses écrite soit en classe soit parque je m'ennuie chez moi

Je continue mes fics ! C'est juste pour me détendre ce receuil

Il est possible qu'il ai du Yaoi donc Homophobes ouste

Ici le sommaire :

- Sportifs: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Départ X Amis X Bisou: Hunter X Hunter

Oasis : Fullmetal Alchemist

Audience au Palais : One Piece

Fête et chêne : Pandora Hearts

Ours : Bakuman

Le monde est devenu fou : Bleach

Décision : Naruto

Animal Perdu : Durarara !

Mariage : Final Fantasy IX

Hasard : Eyeshield 21

Orange Bleu : Bleach

Trouillard : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Drôle de mission : Fairy Tail


	2. Sportifs

Première drabble dans ce recueil

Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

Pairing : Devinez !

OoOoO

Takeshi faisait quelques tours de l'école quand il rencontra Ryohei qui s'exerçait dans le vide

-Salut !

Ryohei n'entendis pas le baseballeur, Takeshi recommençat son salut.

-Rryohei ! Salut !

-Ah Yamamoto ! Je m'exerce A L'EXTREME !

-J'ai vu ça ! ahah !

- Que fais-tu ici ? A L'EXTREME !

-Je faisais le tour de l'école !

-Tu t'entraine comme moi ! C'est bien A L'EXTREME !

-Si on s'entrainait ensemble Ryohei

-J'accepte A L' EXTREME !

Les deux sportifs partirent s'entrainer sous le regard médusés des autres mafiosos

Tsuna : Eh ça devait arriver que ces deux sportifs s'entrainent ensemble

Hibari : Je vais les mordre à mort !

Mukuro : Jaloux ?

HIbari : Ananas fais tes prières !

Mukuro : Tu ne m'auras pas alouette !

Les deux sportifs couraient vers les autres

-Pas de disputes les amis

Dis le baseballeur

-L'amitié c'est beau A L'EXTREME !

Gokudera assoma les deux sportifs et l'emble de la famille Vangola ria a gorge déployé

Fin


	3. Départ X Ami X Bisou

Une petite OS pour le plaisir écrit hier quand mon en faisait qu'a sa tête

Fandom : Hunter X Hunter

Pairing : Je vous le dirais pas :P

OoOoO

Léorio étudiait minutieusement son livre de Médicine dont eu l'accès grâce à sa licence provisoire d'Hunter. Quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, l'apprenti docteur se tourna et vit son ami Kurapika avec son éternelle tunique bleue.

-Kurupika que me vaut ta visite dans cette humble bibliothèque ? Pour un vieux fou comme moi ?

-Gon et Kirua nous attendent en bas répondis au tac au tac Kurapika

Léorio habitué à se genre de réaction du jeune garçon se dirigeat vers la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes Hunters étais en effet en bas, Gon fesait de grand signes et Kirua resta égal à lui-même, il souriait à la bêtise du brun.

-J'arrive criat Léorio à ces amis

Kuripka étais toujours entrain d'attendre Léorio se tourna dès que le médecin fit mine d'aller vers l'extérieur. A peine dehors, Léorio remarqua que les deux plus jeunes n'avaient pas chômé durant leur séparation, ils avait pris du muscle et un peu grandis. Léorio songeât avec nostalgie aux deux jeunes un an avant cela quand il fut interrompu par un Kirua bien en forme

-T'est bien pale lançât-il

-Kirua c'est bien vrai mais il a été beaucoup à l'intérieur cette année

-Il aurai pu plus sortir ! On dirait une aspirine !

-Kirua ça suffit ! Vous n'êtes pas la pour ça ! dit Kurapika les yeux écarlates

-Pourquoi donc ? Questionna Léorio curieux de savoir

-Nos deux amis ont finis Greed Island et nous proposent de nous aider dit Kurapika

-Et ton père ?

-Je l'ai vu Léorio avec Kirua ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Hn

- Pourquoi vous besoin de moi ? Vous suffisez pour l'expédition punitive de Kurapika !

-J'ai pensé que nous aurons besoin de soin

-Gon ! Tu connais les plantes médicinales ! Tu n'a besoin de moi ! En plus mes connaissances sont très basiques, je serai plus un poids qu'une aide !

- En voilà une réponse sensée du vieux

-Kirua cesse de l'appeler ainsi !

-D'accord Gon ! Léorio, ça te va !

-Oui !

-Quand vous aurez finis votre scène de ménage, je pourrais expliquer le but de notre rassemblement !

-Ben vas-y ! dit Gon impatiemment

-La Brigade fantôme courre toujours…

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça avoir avec moi rouspéta Léorio

-Hmm,hum… Ensemble nous sommes plus fort et donc plus vite mon clan sera vengé

-Je vois ! Et vous être d'accord ? Léorio regardait mes deux jeunes et ils firent un bref signe de tête

- Je tuerai tout les membres de cette fichue arraignée

Gon se saisit du bras du blond dans l'espoir de calmé ses ardeurs

-T'est Bizarre Gon !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Kirua !

- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge dit Léorio en se tapant le front avec sa main

-En parlant d'auberge si on se mettait en route !

-Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable de cette troupe

-Merci Kurapika !

-De rien Kirua, bon finis la politesse en route !

-Mais mes études !

-Il va encore à l'école ! Ricana Kirua

-Prends quelques bouquins avec toi ça ira !

-Non ça n'ira pas ! Insista Léorio

-Et si je te prouverai le contraire ?lançât l'ex-assassin

-Comment ?

-Comme ça !

Kirua embrassa furtivement le grand brun sous les yeux choqué de Kurapika et le regard inexpressif de Gon.

-Dit tu me faire la même chose Kirua ! cria Gon

-Aucune chance répondis le blanc en faisant un clin d'œil à Léorio

-Pas juste !

- je dirais plus les amis ! On y va !

Kurapika avançât d'un pas décider vers la prochaine ville suivit d'un Gon sautillant, d'un Kirua souriant et d'un Léorio rougissant.

Fin


	4. Oasis

Drabble fait en classe. Je vous explique comment j'en arrive à faire de petites histoires en classe, premièrement j'allume mon mp3 à la pause. Deuxièmement j'écris une petite histoire sur l'anime dont j'entends la musique .Et troisièmement j'écris une face recto verso maximum

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing : je vous laisse le suspens XD

OoOoOoO

Marchant dans le désert, les frère Elric, épuisés, assoiffé Edward cherchait désespérément une oasis. Celui-ci se plaignait qu'il faisait trop et que s'en était insupportable. Après de longues minutes ponctuées par les plaintes d'Ed, Il aperçut ce qui semblait une oasis. Il se tourna vers Alphonse mais celui-ci dit à son frère que ce n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion de son esprit et que pour une fois il était content d'être enfermé dans cette armure. Edward cria que ce n'était pas lui qui s'enfonçait progressivement dans le sable. Trente minutes passent sans un seul signe de point d'eau quand Al vit un point d'eau au loin. Ed Sauta de joie et couru vite vers l'oasis agrémenté d'un puit. Alphonse soupira et suivit son frère de mieux qu'il pouvait avec son armure déjà bien remplie de sable. Quand il arriva, il vu son frère se baigner dans l'eau. Alphonse rit doucement et vida le sable qui avait filtré dans son corps de métal. Soudain, il aperçût Roy Mustang et ses hommes un peu plus loin d'abord très étonné que l'alchimiste de flamme Al ne dit rien à Ed et alla les voir pour voir ce qu'il faisait ici si loin d'un base militaire. Roy dès qu'Alphonse arriva à lui, dit qu'il était venu pour son grand frère. Alphonse se dit qu'Ed avait encore fait trop de raffut lors de sa dernière mission et que le colonel étais la pour remonter les brettèles du blond. Al dit qu'Ed nageait dans l'eau tout habillé. Roy alla avec Al vers Ed laissant ses hommes discuter entre eux et faire des paris qu'Alphonse ne savait pas l'enjeu surveillé du regard sévère de Riza.

-Alors Ed l'eau est bonne ?

-Colonel qu'est que foutez-la ? Colo…

-Il est venu te voir ! Interrompis Alphonse.

-Pourquoi ?

Roy baissa sa tête en direction d'Ed celui-ci le prit pour insulte concernant sa taille et se jeta vers le colonel. D'abord retenu par Al, l'alchimiste vêtu de rouge protesta

-Al lâche-moi

-Non !

- C'est bon lâche-le

-Mais Colonel !

-Je suis paré à recevoir les coups du jeune Fullmetal

-Riza est d'accord avec cela ? Questionna Alphonse

-C'est son plan au fait !

Edward commençât à frapper son supérieur avec sa prothèse en métal puis enchaina les coups avec une vitesse ahurissante. Comme Roy ne réagissait pas, Edward s'interrogea.

-Dites colonel pourquoi vous vous laissez faire ?

Roy pleins de bleus causé par les coups de la petite tornade soupira et dit :

-En fait euh…

-Bon vous dites ce que me voulez colonel !

-Je t'aime Ed

Roy tourna le dos au Fullmetal et commençât à pleurer comme il avait fait à la mort d'Hughes. Un peu choqué par les paroles Edward mis du temps avant de voir le colonel se morphondre comme jamais il avait fait devant lui

-ça vous ressemble colonel ! Pleurer ainsi ! Quel gamin !

Alphonse frappa son grand frère

-Idiot ! Tu vois qu'il souffre ! Va t'excuser !

-Mais Al ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que vient de dire ça lui fait de la peine !

-Ben quoi je dis la vérité !

-Edward excuse-toi !

Ed s'exécuta c'étais vachement rare qu'Alphonse l'appelait par son prénom et vu le ton employé par l'armure, il marcha vers le colonel pour se faire pardonner

-Excuse-moi je te pensais incapable d'avoir des sentiments et surtout pour un homme !

-Moi-même ça m'étonnait ! Mais bon je suis fait une raison ! Je t'aime ! Je ne fais que penser à toi ! Ta bouille si adorable ! Ton mauvais caractère ! J'aime tout et bien plus encore !

Edward rougis fortement au discours de Roy

-Ben si tu m'aime ! Il faudra me séduire parce que moi je t'aime pas comme toi !

-Je relève le défi !

6 mois sont passés et les deux alchimistes se tiennent tendrement la main. Ils se disputent encore. Mais quel couple n'a pas ces hauts et bas ? Aucun ! Surtout pas eux deux hommes au caractère bien trempés. Qui se découvrent chaque jour un peu plus et leurs nuits d'amours au combien torrides aussi. Enfin surtout la nuit, où il se faisait tendrement et parfois sauvagement l'amour.

Fin

Je publierai beaucoup le Week-end. La semaine c'est vachement rock'n'roll pour publier mais bon…

A la prochaine

Haru


	5. Audience au palais

Thème : Etranger

Fandom : One Piece

OoOoOoO

Vivi Nefertari étais assise sur le trône de son palais et soupira. La journée promettait d'être longue. Elle devait écouter les plaintes des habitants d'Alabasta car c'étais son devoir en tant que souveraine.

POV Vivi

Franchement ennuyant, toujours les même plaintes ! Du vol sur les étales du marché le dimanche, les enfants qui jouait trop tard au gout de certains citoyens plus âgé, et j'en oublie ! Voila le premier.

-Bonjour votre Majesté des enfants ont encore volé mes beaux fruits sur les étales

-Il avait faim monsieur ! Répliqua Vivi

C'est pas vous qui meurt de faim et qui est content d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'un fruit ! L'économie du pays doit encore être meilleur pour j'aille plus ces plaintes et que tout le monde puisse manger à sa faim.

-Majesté faut que je vive moi aussi !

-Je comprends monsieur mais excuser ses enfants ils sont encore jeunes !

-D'accord votre Majesté

Ce sale radin me salue puis s'approche un homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Il a l'air important et bien escorté par des chiens de gardes qui sont disons étranges

-Votre Majesté je suis le prince d'un royaume voisin, je viens vous demander humblement votre main.

Que répondre ? Bien sûr il est beau garçon mais j'aime Kohza mon ami d'enfance ! Même si je ne l'ai pas encore dit. Le bien du royaume ou le mien qui serai mieux pour mes citoyens. Un prince ou le chef des rebelles ? Karoo si tu savais parler tu me le dirais hein ? Je regarde mon fidèle compagnon celui-ci lance un Coin dont il a le secret.

- Je ne suis pas pressé Majesté si vous avez besoin de temps pour réfléchir, je me retire de suite dit le prince en s'inclinant.

-Faites donc ainsi !

Le prince parti et j'annulais les autres rendez-vous des peuples ce qui m'arrangeait. Mais mes conseillers ne le sauront jamais. Secret ! Je dois réfléchir à mes sentiments et l'avenir d'Alabasta.

-Karoo, Luffy et ses amis avec leurs aventures me manque !

-Coin !

Karoo se frotte contre moi pour me rassuré, je me mets à pleurer dans ses soyeuses plumes. Il ne bouge et attends que je me calme. Mes pleurs cessé, Karoo me regarde et tape sur son torse comme pour me dire d'écouter mon cœur.

-Merci Karoo ! Je lui dirai à cet étranger que je ne veux pas de sa main que mon cœur est déjà pris

-Coin !

Karoo part en courant, me laissant seule. Je dois voir Kohza maintenant. Lui parler de mes sentiments. Bon faisons-nous discrète Vivi ! Je cours vers la sortie personne la chance ! je sort du palais et me dirige là Kohza habitait dans l'espoir qu'il se trouvais chez lui à cet heure et pas un autre endroit comme son boulot à l'armée. Oui je l'ai engagé ! Il fera un général sensas ! La caserne ou sa maison ? D'abord la maison ! Personne ! La caserne alors ! Je suis inconito personne ne me reconnais travailler à Baroque m'a au moins appris ça ! Je le vois !

-Kohza !

-Vivi que fait-tu à la caserne ? La visite mensuelle n'est pas aujourd'hui !

-Je sais ! Il fallait que je te voie Kohza !

-Bien parlons de ça en privé

Kohza me conduit dans un entrepôt remplis de caisses. Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Je découvre mon visage et il me regarde.

-Que veux-tu de si urgent Vivi ?

-En fait Kohza, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui un prince étranger au palais et il demandait ma main

-Ben c'est super pour le royaume ça ! dit tristement Kohza

-Mais je ne veux pas de lui !

-Pourquoi ça ?

Kohza me regarde avec ses yeux pleins de volonté, je baisse la tête

-Je t'aime Kohza voila pourquoi !

-C'est seulement maintenant que t'en rends compte Vivi !

-Oui Kohza. Je suis désolée !

-Faudra que je remercie ce prince étranger de t'avoir ouvert les yeux !

-C'est méchant ce que tu dis la Kohza

-Mais tellement vrai ! Tu lui a dit au moins à ce prince

-Pas encore j'attendais ta réaction

-Ok allons-y !

Je reçois le prince le lendemain, il semble ravit mais je sait pas pourquoi.

-Prince je ne peux pas accepter votre requête j'en aime un autre

-C'est pas grave ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé l'amour hier ! Un véritable coup de foudre !

-Je suis heureuse pour l'habitante d'Alabasta que vous rencontré

-ça vous dérange si je reste ici un peu alors

-Pas du tout !

-Qui est l'heureux élu en fait ?

-Mon meilleur ami !

Fin


	6. Fête et Chêne

Thème : Centenaire

Fandom : Pandora Hearts

OoOoOoOoOo

Pov Break

Ça fait cent ans ! La tragédie du sablier avait effacé une ville entière ! On rendait hommage à ses innocents pour la cent. Je suis accompagné de Gilbert, Oz et Alice. Non Emily je ne t'oublie pas !

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Oz et Alice me regarde d'un air médusé. J'adore leur petites bouille c'est trop à croquer. Voyons la tête que tire ce cher Gilbert. Oooh un air dégouté !

-Tu es malade le cabot pesta Alice sans grande classe du à une lady

-Alice ! Cria vainement le petit Oz

Il fit ses yeux de cocker battu et Alice sembla s'excuser c'étais déjà ça.

-Pourquoi tu emmène à cette stupide fête maudit clown !

-Je penserai que ça serai bien qu'on s'amuse ensemble

-Bonne idée Break ! Une pause s'imposait dans la chasse des souvenirs d'Alice

-Dit tout suite que ça t'emmerde

- Non cela ne m'ennuie pas au contraire ! Mais il faut savoir souffler de temps en temps

-Tant qu'il y a de la viande je suis d'accord !

Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est que si je les avais emmenés à cette fête c'est pour suivre une piste d'un souvenir de la goinfre.

-Emily et moi on dérange le petit couple ?

-Moi et Oz tu es trop drôle Break ! S'éclaffa Alice

-Ben vous êtes toujours ensemble comme moi et Emily

-C'est mon esclave !

-Pauvre Oz !

-Elle me le dit tout le temps ! Donc je suis habitué

-Emily tu entends ça ?

- Je ne suis pas sourde !

-Gil tu es content tu as ton maître pour toi tout seul ! Tu peux lui faire tout ce que tu veux !

-Je fais que ce qu'il désire

-Vraiment Gil ?

Oz avait un regard d'assassin, Gil paru effrayé et Alice rigolait à s'en étouffer avec sa nourriture qu'elle venait d'engloutir.

-Bon ce qu'ils ont fait pour les cent ans !

-Pressé Gil ?

-Non tu crois ! Son maître va lui faire des cochonneries

-Emily, il y a des enfants voyons !

-Oz n'est pas si innocent que tu le crois et Alice, elle s'en fout

-Tu entendu quoi ma chère Emily ?

-La semaine dernière j'ai entendu des cris venant de la chambre du blond ici présent !

Oz rougit violemment.

-Vilaine troupe quittons cette fête et allons manger sous un chêne centenaire. Il y aura moins du public qu'ici.

Je veux en savoir plus et avec tout les détails ! J'assommerai Alice pour pas qu'elle nous interrompe pendant les moments les plus croustillants et bâillonnerai Gil.

-Manger ?

-Oui Alice ! On va manger sous chêne !

-Youpie ! A volonté j'espère !

-Fait confiance à Break, Alice !

Oz avait un sourire malsain affiché sur son tendre visage. C'est sûr c'est lui le dominant dans le couple ! J'installais la nappe bleue clair sous le chêne majestueux qui avait été planté le lendemain de la tragédie sablier pour rendre hommage aux morts.

-A table !

J'assomme Alice et attache Gil.

-Alors raconte-moi tout Oz et t'aura plein de bonbons (au citrons !*l'auteur va voir ailleurs si elle y est*)

-La semaine dernière je m'ennuyais, j'ai demandé à Gil de déshabiller pour le chatouiller, bien sûr il ne voulait pas mais je l'ai regardé et la il s'est déshabillé à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Oz ne raconté rien à lui !

-Ah oui ! Oz Tu permets deux secondes que je le bâillonne !

-Si tu veux Break

Gil désormais silencieux j'aurai les détails de ce qu'Emily avait entendu.

-Donc j'en étais où ?

-A Gil à poil !

-Ah oui ! Donc je commence et le chatouillé en dessous des bras pas de réaction sous les pieds, il ris un peu puis se contrôle et quand je suis arrivé au parties un peu personnelle de Gilbert, il a prit un couleur qui ferait concurrence aux tomates. Donc j'ai continué à cet endroit, il a commencé à gémir et son pénis se dressa. Plus je chatouillais son membre plus il gémissait. Puis je l'ai embrassé pour savoir ce que ça faisait. Il devenait chaud et suppliait : Maître ! Arrêtez ceci ! Je lui dis : Non je continue. Puis je le suce et lui met un doigt dans l'anus ce qui le fait crié. Je quitte son membre dressé et je le regarde et j'arrête, il pleure. Enfin je l'embrasse et part dormir dans le fauteil.

-C'est tout ?

-Ben oui !

-Dommage

-La prochaine fois peut-être !

-Emily petite perverse !

-Moi non !

Après cela on lève le camp l'endormie et le ligoté sous les bras, et on rentre au QG. La soirée serai longue pour certain homme aux cheveux noirs


	7. Ours

Thème : Ours

Fandom : Bakuman

OoOoOoOoO

Moritaka Mashiro dessinait tranquillement ses planches pendant qu'Akito Takagi faisait les nemus du nouveau chapitre. Quand le dessinateur reçut un sms de Miho Azuki, sautant presque de joie, elle avait le rôle principal d'un anime plutôt populaire après des enfants. Heureux pour la jeune doubleuse, Mashiro la félicita par sms. Takagi étais toujours plongé dans son travail quand Mashiro arriva par derrière.

-Miho a le rôle principal d'un anime !

-Contente pour elle !

-Tu n'a pas l'air ravis Takagi

-Si mais j'étais concentré sur la fin du chapitre

-Et il s'y passe quoi pour que tu sois ainsi !

-Il rencontre un homme qui veut devenir son associé

-Ah super un nouveau protagoniste ! Je vais l'esquissé ! Tu me diras si le design te plait Takagi !

-Merci Mashiro ! Encore félicitation pour ta copine !

-C'est pas ma copine mais ma fiancée !

-Au boulot ! On a un manga à finir

-je n'aurai pas mieux dit ! Cria Mashiro

-Juste une question elle joue quel rôle ?

-Celui d'un ours avec un bonjo

-Non elle va faire Hyde !

-Hyde ?

-C'est le nom de l'ours ! Je connais ce manga pour petits enfants !

-Comment ça se fait

-Ben je suis tombé dessus et c'étais tellement drôle que j'ai regardé jusqu'à la fin

-Et ça parle de quoi ?

-Regarde par toi-même et tu verras

-Ok ! Toute façon je voulais entendre Miho ! Ça passe à quelle heure ?

Takagi regarda sa montre

-Maintenant je crois !

Mashiro alluma le poste TV en sautillant. L'émission passa sous éclats de rires des deux adolescents.


	8. Le monde est devenu fou

Thème : Bouteille

Fandom : Bleach

OoOoOoOoO

Ichigo avait soif terriblement soif. Il se baladait tranquillement avec ses amis depuis des heures dans l'Hueco Mondo.

-Il y a rien à boire dans ce fichu désert

-Moins fort idiot ! Dit Rukia en la frappant. Nous sommes venus incognito

-Avec un gars aux cheveux orange, un avec les cheveux rouges tatoué c'est raté pour la discrétion !

-En effet c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à dire Ichigo !

-Grimmjow !

-Qui veut que ça soit idiot roux

-Lui avec ses cheveux bleus, il est encore moins discret ! dit Renji pour justifié leurs cheveux hauts en couleurs

-Uryu et Sado aurai suffi !

-Tu as peur le rouquin !

-Tu veux voir si j'ai peur Grimmjow ?

-Avec plaisir !

- On n'est pas venu se battre Ichigo ! dit Rukia en le fusillant du regard

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour Proposer une aliance avec certain Arrancars pour finir Aizen

-Encore lui !

-Ben oui Grimmjow !

-Moi tant que je peux me battre je suis d'accord ! Les autres je ne crois pas que ça les arrange !

-D'accord que toi alors

-Ouais ! On y va les shinigamis ?

-Attends ! Tu es sûr que personne d'autre ne voudra ! Insista Rukia

-Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse que moi le grand Grimmjow participe à votre entreprise !

-Il s'est disputé avec les autres ricana Ichigo.

-Viens ici pour me le dire en face Ichigo !

-Quand tu veux Grimm !

-Vous nous prévenez quand vous aurez cessé de chamailler comme un vieux couple dit Uryu très en colère

-Uryu je vais te tuer !

-Essaye pour voir espèce d'incapable ! Cria le Quincy

Rukia frappa les trois garçons

-Bandes de gamins immatures ! On a un ennemi commun alors fermez la compris ?

-Oui madame dirent les trois garçons en cœur

-Bien ! Renji le passage s'il vous plait.

-Oui Rukia !

Renji ouvrit vers Karakura.

-Me voici à nouveau dans le monde des humains dit Grimmjow

-Crie-le sous tous les toits que tu n'es pas humain tant que t'y est !

-Pourquoi pas si t'ennuie le rouquin !

-J'ai un nom que tu connais le bleu !

-Et ça recommence ! Soupira Renji

C'est à ce moment qu'Aizen apparut (sur son beau cheval blanc XD).

-Aizen quelle surprise de te revoir !

-Toi cher Grimmjow ! Comment vont les autres ?

-Mieux sans toi espèce de parasite !

-Ou est Gin ? Questionna Rukia

-Tu devrais le savoir la shinigami !

-ben non !

-Ben il est avec votre capitaine de dixième division.

-Punaise Hitsugaya étais gay et j'ai rien vu ! s'exclama Renji

-C'est vrai que Toshiro se montre qu'à la réunion quand j'y pense c'est logique ! Moi qui croyais qui sortais avec sa vice-capitaine !

-Surprise ! S'exclaffa Aizen

-Et que fais tu chez les humains Aizen ?

-Bonne question Grimmjow ! Dit Rukia

-Je cherche un certain Shinji ! Tu le connais Ichigo ?

-Oui ! Tu lui veux quoi ?

-Ben c'est un peu personnel

-Non Toi aussi Aizen ? J'étais entouré de Gay sauvez-moi si c'est une maladie !

-Grimmjow ce n'est pas une maladie ! Cria un peu colère Renji. On tombe amoureux d'une personne pas d'un sexe tripple idiot !

-Renji me pas que…

-Si Rukia !

-J'ai rien pigé dit Ichigo

-J'aimerais être à ta place râla Grimmjow

-J'ai toujours soif les gars en fait

-Ben va boire une bouteille ou une canette ou je ne sais pas quoi encore pesta Grimmjow

-Bon j'y vais !

Ichigo parti loin de ces cinglés suivit de près par un Grimmjow d'humeur taquine. Quand il arriva dans une superette, il sourit.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?cria Grimmjow

-Un magasin ! Tient vous ne connaissez pas monsieur ?

-Monsieur ! Enfoiré je suis Grimmjow !

-Mais qu'est que tu fous ici !

-Ben je te suis !

-ça j'ai vu merci ! Bon tant que j'y suis ! Je t'offre à boire ?

-Quelle générosité ! Mais non ça ira !

Ichigo s'acheta sa bouteille et la bu d'un trait.

-Eh ben t'avais soif !

-Pas qu'un peu ! Ils sont fous mes amis !

- Je ne te fais pas dire Ichi !


	9. Décision

Thème : Sage

Fandom : Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Naruto

Je me demande où ces putain de sages planquent leurs cerveaux ! J'ai sauvé le village et plusieurs fois en plus la vielle est d'accord pour me passer le flambeau. Je sais ce n'est pas très raisonnable de donner le pouvoir à un garçon si jeune que moi ! Mais mon père était tellement plus âgé que moi quand il est devenu Hokage ! J'en ai marre ! Je m'entraine mais je ne monte même pas en grade ! Au moins ça bande de Sage de mes deux… J'ai l'air malin à tourner en rond dans mon petit appartement.

-Bonjour Idiot !

-Sasuke ! Te revoici au village !

-Je voulais savoir comment allait mon ami

-Ton ami que tu as laissé seul pendant des années qui espéré te ramener intact au village.

-C'est juste un œil en moins !

-Tu t'inquiète donc jamais !

-Si !

Ça fait trois mois que j'ai ramené Sasuke borgne au village, il était descendu simple citoyen et interdis de Ninjustu par les sages. Oui encore eux ! Qu'ils crèvent ces enfoirés ! Sakura étais super heureuse mais me gronda parce qu'elle croyait que c'était moi qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Et là Sasuke l'insulta d'idiote et de naïve. Sakura lui sauta dans les bras. Elle essaya de l'embrassé mais Sasuke étais malin, il évita et alla présenter ses excuses à l'Hokage. Tsunade lui cria dessus puis lui dit de partir en attendant la décision du conseil qui ne dura pas à juger le déserteur.

-Tu va faire quoi comme boulot Sasuke !

-Je vais devenir vendeur je crois ! Le meilleur !

-Je te fais confiance pour ça Sasuke.

-C'est celui qui ne monte jamais en grade qui me dis ça !

-Ta gueule Sasuke !

Sasuke éclata en rire et je mis à le poursuivre en criant dans tout le village. Sasuke étais toujours aussi rapide même sans Ninjustu.

Pov Narrateur (oui c'est moi et alors !)

Les sages de Konoha décidèrent de monter enfin Naruto en Chuunin. Tsunade alla chez le blond pour lui annoncer mais il ne semblait pas chez lui. Elle demanda aux habitants du quartier s'il n'avait pas vu le ninja orange. Les habitants dit qu'il parti cet après-midi en courant après Sasuke en hurlant. Elle haussa un sourcil et tendit l'oreille pour localisé les cris du blond. Il n'était pas bien loin ! Sûrement chez Ichiraku entrain de se goinfrer comme d'habitude. Tsunade le démarche princière arriva chez Ichiraku où Naruto mangeait en face de Sasuke un peu froid et distant.

-Salut Grand-mère ! Dit Naruto tout sourire

Tsunade le frappa puis s'installa à côté de Sasuke.

-Bonjour Sasuke !

-Hn

-Qu'est qui se passe encore ?

-Naruto est trop con !

-Et ça t'étonne Sasuke !

-Non mais bon l'espoir fait vivre !

-Mais l'attente fait mourir !

-Hé je vous signale que j'entends ce que vous dites vous deux

-Baka ! Tsunade le fait exprès et un peu de respect le gennin !

-Je serai Hokage Sasuke ! Plus tôt que tu ne le crois !

-Hn J'aimerai voir ça !

-Justement Naruto ! Félicitation tu es désormais Chuunin ! dit Tsunade avec un grand sourire

-Enfin crétin ! Content ?

-Ouais !

Naruto engloutissa le reste de son ramen en deux seconde et se mit à danser comme idiot. Tsunade rigola très fort et commenda du saké pour fêter ça.

-Enfin ces vieux hiboux (animal représentant la sagesse dans notre civilisation) se sont décidés ! J'ai le même grade qu'Iruka-sensei !

-Il se réjouit alors qu'il a franchis qu'une marche vers le titre d'Hokage pouffa Tsunade

-C'est Naruto ça !

-Mais vous arrêter d'être méchant avec moi !

-Non ! Répondirent en cœur Sasuke et Tsunade

Naruto fit une mine boudeuse ce que fait rire les deux autres.

-Trop adorable s'exclama Tsunade qui serra tout de suite Naruto dans ses bras avec une force herculéenne

-Ba-chan j'étouffe !

Tsunade le serra un peu plus fort puis le lâche en le félicitant pour son nouveau statut et souhaitant bonne merde à Sasuke pour son avenir

-Hn ! Sympa l'Hokage !

-Ouais ! Par contre les sages…

-Je suis du même que toi Naruto !

-Ces enfoirés t'ont interdis la voie du ninja !

-Toute façon je n'ai plus de but dans cette voie !

-Tu voudrais même ne pas protéger le village ?

-Hn pas envie

-Et moi ?

-Toi tu débrouille bien tout seul non ? A moins que tu as besoin de moi idiot !

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser à ça Sasu ?

-Ta façon de demander : « Et moi ? »

-Je voulais être gentil

-Hn comme d'habitude !

-Redis ça pour voir

La journée se finis par une autre course poursuite entre Naruto et Sasuke. Qui proférais des insultes en courant. Le village devait s'habituer que ces deux-la s'engueulent jusqu'à pas d'heure


	10. Animal perdu

Thème : Poney

Fandom : Durarara !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Mikado

Un Poney à Ikebukuro ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Je sais que je ne devrais guerre surpris vu qu'il y a une motarde sans tête qui était d'ailleurs bien sympa ! Kida est excité comme une puce ! ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un poney !

-Mikado ! Regarde le poney ! Il est trop mignon !

On dirait une fille quand il s'exprime ainsi. Anri un peu effrayé par la bête n'ose pas s'approcher du poney.

- Anri ne te tracasse pas, il est gentil !

-Kida Anri-san n'a jamais vu de poney ! Essaye de la comprendre !

-Mikado ! Viens montre à Anri qu'il ne lui fera rien ! Hein gentil poney ?

Je m'approche lentement du poney. Il était brun avec de petites tâches blanches sur le museau comme s'il avait essayé de manger de la peinture blanche.

-Allez fait pas ton trouillard Mikado !

-Kida ! Tu es vraiment un gamin !

-Non qu'est que tu raconte ?

-Rien Kida-kun

-Essayerai-tu de te défiler Mikado ?

-Non ! Jamais

Je commence à caresser avec crainte le poney. Il est un peu doux et rugeux. Drôle de bête !

-Iiiiazyaaaaaaa !

-Tiens voila Shizuo ! Salut !

-Bonjour Kida, Mikado et jeune fille dont j'ignore le nom ! Je m'excuse je dois massacrer ce parasite d'Izaya.

Shizuo partit aussi vite qu'il était apparut poursuivant Izaya qu'il n'avait pas vu.

- Il ne t'a même pas vu Tachi

-Tachi, C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé Kida !

-Oui mon ami et j'en suis fier ! Hein Tachi ?

Le poney tapa du pied d'impatience

-Tachi une balade ?

Le poney hennissant s'avançait vers Kida pour lui signaler qu'il voulait marcher. Anri et moi suivons l'idiot et son poney (*L'auteur se souvient des longues soirées au elle battait un guerrier avec des autres personnes sur le poney de Goldorak* Fulguro-galot ! XD)

Un policier s'approcha d'eux sirène hurlante les priant de rendre le poney. Mon ami étais un peu triste mais le rendit à la police qui le reconduis sain et sauf à sa propriétaire qui fut heureuse de le revoir.


	11. Mariage

Thème : Lance

Fandom : Final fantasy 9

OoOoOoOoO

Freyja sa fidèle lance à la main se baladait dans la ville d'Alexandrie. Toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait la dévisageaient. Elle était sacrément bien armée.

-Freyja ! Freyja te voila !

Djidanne tout sourire accueilli son amie.

-Alors tu va te marier petit polisson !

-Moins fort !

-Pourquoi ?

-Les gardes vont encore m'embarqué pour préparer je sait quel préparatif

-Steiner doit être aux abois !

-Oui Lui et Beate sont au garde à vous !

- Les pauvres ça ne va pas arranger leur relation

-Quoi ils sortent ensemble ?

-Ben oui tu as oublié ! Ah Grenat occupe toutes tes pensées c'est ça !

-Et toi ton amoureux alors ?

Freyja baisse la tête et Djidanne se repend en excuses diverses.

-Et les autres comment ils vont ? Questionna Djidannne

-Je ne sais pas moi-même !

-Ah ! Jolie lance !

-Bien tenté blondinet

-Merci !

-Ce n'était pas compliment ! Bon si on allait au château !

- Freyja ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Si ! Mais pourquoi tu veux éviter le palais ?

-Jolie lance !

-ça va j'ai compris tu veux rien dire à un ancienne amie

Djidanne regarda le sol d'un air triste.

-Si mais dans endroit où il aura que nous trois !

-Trois ?

-Toi, moi et ta lance

-Tu arrête de faire une fixette sur ma lance !

-Mais elle te ressemble tellement Freyja

Djidanne l'emmena près d'un lac où nageait des canards.

-Dis-moi tout !

-Ben, on m'oblige à porter des vêtements que j'ai pas choisis et que je suis pas à l'aise dedans voilà !

-Voyons Djidanne c'est pour le mariage après tu porteras ce que tu veux !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

-Jure-le sur ta lance

-Ok ! Je le jure sur ma lance !

Djidanne alla au palais accompagné de Freyja qui fut rejoins par Bibi, Eiko et Kweena à cent mètres du château. Les anciens compagnons félicitèrent Djidanne. Il répondit d'un sourire qui fait concurrence au soleil. Le mariage se passa sans encombre et Djidanne put porter ce qu'il souhaita après. Freyja lui offrit sa lance comme cadeau de marriage.


	12. Hasard

Bonjour/ Bonsoir cher lecteur !

Fandom : Eyeshield 21

Pairing : Sena x Hiruma

Commande de mon amie Gin

Univers alternatif

OoOoOoO

Hiruma prince et seigneur de la contré nommé par les étrangers « le pays du démon » chevauchait paisiblement avec un air blasé sur son visage

-Je m'ennuie dit-il en traversant un village remplis de gueus

Bien sûr c'est un village tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire mais il comporte une exception, un garçon plutôt chétif mais d'une vitesse qui pourrais battre le démon écarlate qui survolais le pays en ricanant et criant Yahaaa.

Ce sale démon énervait au plus haut point Hiruma et empêchait les paysants de payer leurs impôts dus. Pour se venger Hiruma rassembla son peuple pour une déclaration de la plus haute importance selon lui. Il allait achever son célibat avec un gars qui serait pioché au hasard.

Tout son peuple dans sa cour, Hiruma balaya du regard l'assistance. Son futur amant se trouvait cette basse populasse. Pour trouver la pépite, il faut creuser dans les terres les plus boueuses se dit Hiruma avec un large sourire qui faisait reculer les plus peureux des citoyens. Il s'avançât vers le sac préparé par Kurita son fidèle garde du corps et son jeune apprenti Komosubi.

-Voyons qui est l'heureux élu qui à partir aura l'extrême chance d'être à mes côtés ! S'exclama joyeusement le prince.

Hiruma plongeât sa main dans le sac et commençât à brasser les papiers pliés. Après trente secondes d'une tension immense pour les habitants, il sorti un papier bien plié.

-Prêt cher habitants ?

Ce n'était pas une question à proprement parler mais juste de la provocation dont Hiruma avait le secret. Il prit tout son temps pour déplier le papier se délectant de l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait de secondes en secondes. Les mères et filles pleurait à chaudes larmes, Hiruma ne regretta pas avoir pensé aux mecs avant ses chochottes.

-L'heureux élu est…. Sena Kobakawa ! Avance-toi petit !

Sena se cachait derrière Riku et Mamori qui défièrent du regard le prince.

-Oooh tu as des protecteurs que c'est mignon !

-Non pas Sena prenez-moi cria Riku en larmes. C'est mon seul ami ! Par pitié !

Hiruma observa le petit aux cheveux blancs mais non le hasard avait désigné Sena ! Et au nom du démon écarlate, il l'aura !

Il poussa les protecteurs du brun. Quand son regard croisa celui de Sena, Hiruma tomba amoureux du petit brun. Sans attendre, il s'avançât vers lui mais Sena couru très vite loin du prince. La course poursuite se poursuivra jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Au final Hiruma attrapa Sena et le conduit au château où la nuit serait très courte pour Sena et plaisante pour Hiruma


	13. Orange Bleu

Thème : Cloche

Nuit du FoF

Fandom : Bleach

OoOoOoOoO

Pov Ichigo

ça y est ! C'est le grand jour ! J'entends les cloches sonnés. Il y a 4 jours j'ai enterré ma vie de célibataire avec mes amis. Je vois mon bien aimé de loin, les cheveux bleus et j'imagine son sourire carnassier qu'il affiche en ce moment. Le maire est dans ses petits papiers, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on célèbre un mariage dans le quartier. J'avance d'un pas mesuré vers lui. Orihime pleure à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Ulquiora reste impassible comme à son habitude. Au dernier son de cloche j'arrive à ses côtés. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a trop atttedu selon lui. Première chose que je dois lui apprendre après le mariage : « la patience ». Pourtant pour me séduire il a du s'armer de patience parque c'était pas gagné ! Je me souviens quand il s'est déclaré. D'abbord j'y pas cru et que c'était une mauvaise blagues. Mais quand il avait mis son regard en face du mien, je l'avais vu ! Il plaisantait pas ! Après des mois d' harcèlement, j'ai craqué pour ce sadique complément obsédé. J'avais réussit a obtenir de lui qu'on s'unirait après le mariage. Ça fait 6 mois maintenant qu'on est ensemble et aujourd'hui on se marie.

-Bon aujourd'hui nous sommes réunit pour réunir Monsieur Kurosaki et Monsieur Jaggerjack

-Grouille-toi vieux pépé

-Grimmjow voyons

-Qu'il arrête son blablas et qu'il déclare Mari et mari nom d'un arrancar

-Monsieur plus vous discutez plus la cérémonie sera longue

la remarque du maire a eu pour effet de faire taire mon futur mari. Mais je le connaissait le bougre, il allait encore râler avant la fin du discourt. Et donc le maire enchaînât son speach.

-Monsieur Kurosaki est-ce que vous voulez prendre pour époux Monsieur Jaggerjack

-Bien sûr qu'il le veut ! Hein Ichi

Je le savait ! Il ajoute encore son grain de sel. Je soupirais pour la forme et parce que je voulais en finir au plus vite. Un repas très varié nous attendais dans une salle et je commençait à avoir une sacré faim moi !

-Oui je le veux !

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'illuminèrent puis son sourire carnassier que je commençait à apprécier fit son apparition encore

-Et vous monsieur Jaggerjack...

-Ouais

-Mais j'ai pas fini !

-Discute pas le vieux et déclare nous Mari et Mari OK !

Le maire essaya de se cacher mais c'était raté ! Grimmjow le fusilla du regard puis quand il annonçat vous pouvez embrassé le marié. Grimm se jeta littéralement sur moi, heureusement que je suis solide ! L'assemblé applaudissait pour notre plus grand bonheur. Désormais nous étions lié officiellement et je voyais déjà dans le regard de mon mari que ce soir ça serait le cas physiquement. S'il croit qu'il sera le dominant dans cette histoire ! Il ne me connaît pas ! Hors de question !

Le repas étais très animé, dès que nous avons fini nos invités réclame une danse des mariés. Notre Dj lance la musique : Lacrimosa de Magia . Nous dansons serré l'un contre l'autre. Grimm profite de ce moment de presqu'intimité pour me glisser des propos qui me font rougir. Tout le monde applaudit enfin nous nous allons vers notre lune de miel : Hawaï.

Dans l'avion Grimmjow se fait très entreprenant mais je lui jette un regard qui veut lui dire qu'on a du public

-Comme si ça me dérangeais

-Ben moi je veux qu'on soit seul tout les deux ! Je suis une romantique merde Grimm

Grimmjow grogna et pris ma main impatient du moment où on sera seuls tous les deux.

A la réception c'est à peine si il n'a pas étripé la gentille dame pour avoir les clés. Quand il eu la carte magnetique il demanda c'était quoi. Je lui dit que ce morceau de plastique nous mènerait au paradis. J'ai vu ces yeux briller de bonheur. Il courut vers notre chambre et me tennait fermement les mains.

-Ichi aujourd'hui tu sera entièrement à moi

-Je le sait Grimm d'amour mais je veut aussi être le dominant !

-Chacun son tour ma fraise d'amour

Ils passèrent une nuit blanche et très torride ce soir-la !


	14. Trouillard

Thème : Lâche

Fandom : Reborn

Nuit du FoF

OoOoOoO

C'était un matin comme tout les autres pour le futur dixième parrain des Vongolas. Reborn le tuteur machiavélique avait « oublié » quelque chose dans le bureau de l'effrayant mais néanmoins sexy Kyoya Hibari.

-Espèce de trouillard !

-Reborn!Hibari-san va me mordre mort !

-Évite ses coups !

Reborn avait son arme pointé vers Tsunayoshi.

-Hiii !

Le dénommé Tsuna partit en quatrième vitesse de sa maison.

-Bonjour juudaime !

Gokudera comme son habitude attendait que Tsuna sorte de chez lui. Il se demandait pourquoi le Juudaime courrait ainsi.

-Encore un coup de Reborn ! Juudaime attendez-moi !

Yamamoto qui passait par là saluât le gardien de la tempête.

-Yo Gokudera ! Tsuna est bien pressé !

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde idiot de baseballeur!

-Du calme Gokudera.

-Tss...

Dans le collège de Namimori, Tsuna espéra de tout son cœur que le délégué serait pas encore arrivé mais il savait qu'il étais déjà présent.

-Herbivore ! Tu n'est pas en retard.

-Hi-Hibari!

-Ne traine pas Herbivore va en classe.

-Mais...

-De la rébellion Herbivore?

Hibari sorti ses tonfas parée mordre à mort Tsuna encore

-N-Non !

-File ! Et plus vite Herbivore !

Tsuna ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et s'installa à sa place. Reborn allait le massacrer ! Quitte mourir, il dirait toute la vérité à ses amis. C'est a cet instant que Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei entrèrent.

-Sawada ?

Le boxeur voyait que Tsuna étais mal à l'aise.

-Viens te boxer à l'extrême !

-C'est pas le moment tête de Gazon! Juudaime !

-Du calme ! Du calme !

-j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous !

-Je t'écoute à l'extrême Sawada!

-Silence le Juudaime parle !

-Oni-chan. Je serai jamais un membre de ton club !

-mais Sawada tu est si doué...

-Yamamoto cette histoire de mafia est réelle.

-Haha je le savais déjà!

Tsuna eu un blanc de dix seconde. Gokudera s'impatienta c'était lui le suivant

-Gokudera...Par pitié arrête de fumer et de m'appeler Juudaime par pitié! C'est lassant...

-Mais je ne peut pas je suis votre bras droit !

-Peu importe ! Je dois récupérer l'objet de Reborn.

-Où ça Juudaime ?

-Gokudera s'il te plait ! Dans le bureau de Hibari-san.

-Mais vous devez pas récupérer ses affaires à ce maudit bébé! Je le ferai à votre place!

-Ai-je bien entendu Hayato Gokudera?

Reborn fit une apparition inattendue comme à son habitude.

-Dame-Tsuna t'est un lâche !

-Maudit bébé!C'est mon devoir en temps que bras droit d'effectuer les bases besognes. N'est-ce pas?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Hayato. Bon sur ce...

Reborn sauta pas la fenêtre et dis pendant sa descente

-je compte sur toi Dame-Tsuna !

Tsuna accompagné des trois autres se dirigèrent vers le bureau du comité de discipline.

-La voie est libre Juudaime !

-Chut ! Hibari va t'entendre !

-Tiens, tiens des herbivores réclames des morsures

-Hi-Hibari-san !

-Hibari laisse-le ! Je suis ton homme.

-Bien joué tête de gazon ! Juudaime récupérer l'objet de Reborn.

-Du calme pas la peine de se battre !

-Yamamoto !

Tsuna chercha dans le bureau d'Hibari pendant que ses trois amis se faisait mordre à mort par Hibari. Trente secondes Hibari se tennait derrière Tsuna.

-Herbivore toi aussi t'y a droit !

-Hiiii !

Tsuna tenta de fuir mais il reçut la balle de dernière volonté par reborn qui observait la scène depuis un moment. Le gardien du nuage faisait face au futur boss.

-Ciaossu ! Hibari ! Dame-Tsuma !

-Reborn ! Mais ton objet ?

-C'était un test !

-Encore un ?

-Espèce de lâche ! J'ai encore du boulot pour faire de toi un fier parrain


	15. Drôle de mission

Natsu lisait les annonces pour les missions ce matin quand sa coéquipière arriva derrière lui pour lui parler.

« C'est quoi la prochaine mission, Natsu ?  
>-En fait, Lucy, là, j'étais en train de regarder justement après une, mais tu m'as interrompu. »<br>Erza se leva de son siège passablement en colère et s'imposa entre les deux mages en train de commencer à se disputer.  
>« Puisque c'est ainsi, je choisis pour vous ! Et pas de discussions, compris !<br>-Aye sir! »  
>Bien que la blonde aux formes généreuses était effrayée par le pouvoir d'Erza, elle était hilare face à la réaction du dragon Slayer. Elle prit des mains l'affiche que tenait Erza. Celle-ci représentait une maison qui semblait abandonnée. La blonde fréquentait les esprits alors, des fantômes, ce n'était rien du tout. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait intérieurement. Natsu regarda la maison et s'exclama :<br>« C'est quoi ce taudis ?  
>-Je trouve cette maison plutôt jolie, malgré son ambiance un peu glauque.<br>-Lucy, non, mais t'es malade ! Ça sent le fantôme, cette histoire, je te dis !  
>-Cela te fait-il peur, Natsu ? »<br>Le rose tourna les talons et se mit marcher en dehors de la guilde. Lucy le suivit, car, sur cette mission, ils étaient deux. Enfin jusqu'au moment où Gray poursuivi de manière très discrète par Juvia, prit la décision que ça serait aussi leur mission. Gray voulait voir Natsu trembler en entendant/devant les bruits étranges que la maison produirait et, si son plan fonctionnait comme il avait prévu, il réussirait à faire fuir le mage de feu. Lucy vit le sourire qu'esquissa Gray lors de la révision de son plan. Quand elle voulut le dire à son camarade, elle fut arrêtée par Juvia qui soutenait Gray-sama de tout son cœur.  
>« Gray-sama, j'ai arrêté Lucy. Donnez-moi une récompense.<br>-Juvia ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
>-Mais, Gray-sama, votre plan.<br>-Je ne suis pas au courant. »  
>Après quarante-cinq minutes de marche intense, les quatre mages arrivèrent devant la maison. Elle était au centre du jardin, le temps semblait retenir son souffle, pas un bruit dans les alentours.<br>« C'est flippant, toutes ses tombes !  
>-Aurais-tu peur, Natsu ? »<br>Gray s'approcha sournoisement de Natsu et de Lucy qui était à côté. Malgré le fait que la conlestationiste soit habituée aux esprits, elle tremblait d'effroi face à la battisse devant elle. Le mage de glace tapota sur les épaules des deux mages pétrifiés ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sursauter.  
>« Gray, tu es malade ou quoi ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. »<br>Le mage de glace se dit que son plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Bientôt, il prouverait que le dragon Slayer avait un autre talon d'Achille que les moyens de transport. Juvia entra dans un délire personnel quand Gray la regarda par accident. Soudain, la blonde déglutit et se mit à parler en tremblant légèrement.  
>« Et si on entrait, Natsu, qu'est que tu en dis.<br>-J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée. »  
>C'est sans conviction que les deux mages arrivèrent devant la porte. Natsu prit une grande respiration et défonça la pauvre porte comme il le faisait pour la guilde.<br>« Hé ho, les fantômes, montrez-vous !  
>-Mince, il est retourné à son état normal.<br>-Juvia peut-elle faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ? »  
>Gray fusilla du regard la mage d'eau puis se mit à hauteur. Le sort que la médium avait jeté sur le dragon Slayer n'avait plus d'effet. Le mage se dit que c'était dû aux puissances magiques. Circulant dans cette maison, elles donnaient la chair de poule même si on ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Lucy tremblait toujours elle. Juvia souriait de malice, car elle n'avait pas peur.<br>Toujours dans l'entrée, les quatre mages observèrent l'architecture de la vieille baraque. Et puis, pendant que tout le monde reluquait le tableau au sommet des escaliers, la personne peinte semblait les suivre des yeux tout comme si elle était toujours vivante. Des pas se firent entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Lucy cria d'effroi :  
>« Il y a un fantôme !<br>-Dit celle qui a des esprits pour se battre !  
>-C'est pas pareil, Natsu. Eux, ce sont des amis. Ne les compare pas à ses ectoplasmes. »<br>Natsu tapa amicalement l'épaule de la blonde. Lucy soupira face à la niaiserie de son ami. A croire que la peur qu'il lui avait montrée n'était là que pour la rassurer, mais cela était impensable du boute-en-train qu'était son coéquipier. Elle s'approcha du mage de Glace.  
>« Bien tenté, Gray, mais ton plan a foiré et fais-moi sortir de cet horrible endroit sinon je dis tout à Natsu.<br>-Tu n'oserais pas !  
>-Tu crois que je vais me gêner Gray.<br>-Non, Lucy, vous ne dénoncerez pas Gray-sama. Juvia le protégera. »  
>La mage de la pluie se mit en position de combat pour faire face à Lucy avec un air menaçant. Natsu passa entre les deux et leur dit de sa voix enjouée :<br>« Hé, les filles, si on récupérait l'objet demandé.  
>-Oui, Natsu a raison, les filles, vous oubliez la mission. »<br>Les deux filles se toisèrent dans cette rencontre, enfin surtout Juvia, en fait. Natsu proposa de séparer les groupes en deux. Lui, avec Juvia et Lucy, avec Gray, comme ça, la mission pouvait se passer sans accroc et sans incident. Vu l'ardeur de Natsu, valait mieux être prudent. Gray ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et regarda les toiles d'araignée avec fascination.  
>« C'est vraiment joli.<br>-Tu parles de quoi, Gray ?  
>-Des toiles d'araignées.<br>-Tu aimes ce genre de choses, Gray.  
>-C'est de l'art !<br>-Si tu le dis. »  
>De leur côté, Natsu et Juvia allaient dans le salon, le mage de feu fouilla le vieux fauteuil poussiéreux.<br>« Même pas un Jewel dans cette vieillerie, dommage.  
>-Monsieur Natsu, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à court d'argent.<br>-Non, je cherche pour Lucy, elle a toujours des soucis pour joindre les deux bouts.  
>-Vous êtes plus généreux que je croyais, monsieur Natsu.<br>-Si on passait à la pièce suivante, Juvia. »  
>Après une fouille très détaillée du rez-chaussée, les quatres mages se retrouvèrent au pied des escaliers.<br>« Ce tableau me fiche la trouille !  
>-J'avoue, Lucy, qu'il est flippant.<br>-Merci, Gray. »  
>Juvia se mit aux côtés de Gray, un peu fâchée contre la blonde et chuchota : « C'est sûrement à cause de sa poitrine que Gray-sama la remarque. »<br>Natsu et Gray montèrent d'abord les escaliers laissant Juvia se mortifier contre sa petite poitrine et Lucy claquer des dents de peur.  
>« Alors, les filles ! Vous venez ?<br>-O-Ok ! »  
>Lucy tremblait comme une feuille et chaque marche la rapprochait de ce tableau. Il semblait la fixer elle et personne d'autre.<br>« Il est vraiment louche, ce tableau  
>-Je-Je te le fais pas dire, Gray. »<br>Ils passèrent devant cet effrayant portrait.  
>« Tu crois qu'il présente qui ?<br>-Homme ou femme, on s'en fout, Natsu, plus vite on sortira de cet endroit plus vite je serais contente. »  
>Natsu était à présent devant une chambre, il attendait tout le monde avant de tourner la poignée. Quand ses camarades furent à sa hauteur, le mage du Feu ouvrit la porte avec violence et une vieille dame habillée avec une robe très moche commença à crier :<br>« Dehors, gredins ! Sortez de ma maison !  
>-Madame, nous cherchons…<br>-Je m'en fous, dehors !  
>-Mais c'est une mission, madame !<br>-Des mages en plus ! Ce qui me permet d'utiliser ma magie. »  
>La vielle dame prit une pelote de laine et la lançât vers les quatre mages. Elle toucha la poitrine de Juvia et les renvoya chez eux avec, comme seul souvenir, l'étrange pelote de laine.<br>« J'espère que c'est ça, l'objet. »  
>Et comme pour confirmer les dire de Lucy, le client arriva pour récupérer la pelote de laine. Il remercia les mages généreusement et s'en alla.<br>« Quelle aventure !  
>-Tu l'as dit, Gray. »<br>Ils sourirent de concert puis rentrèrent chez eux sans encombre avec, comme seule obsession, leur lit.


	16. Cachette

Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh

Yuuri/Murata, branche

soirée prompts

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Murata, le sage et ami de Yuuri Shibaya le roi de ce monde étrange, était grimpé sur l'arbre de la cour du château, non par nostalgie enfantine mais pour taquiner son meilleur ami. Qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs passablement énervé contre son fiancé, comment, Murata le savait. Il entendait Yuuri ronchonner entre ses dents : « Maudit Wolram, si je le tenait. Lui et sa nuisette rose. » Le sage pouffa silencieusement, Yuuri tourna sa tête vers le sommet de l'arbre. Il s'exclama :

« Murata que fait-tu sur cette branche ?

-J'observai le jardin d'en haut.

-Tu sait qu'il y a des pièces permette de voir le jardin Murata.

-Je le sait que bien Yuuri mais je suis bien caché ici.

-Toi et ta sale manie d'espionner les gens, il faudra que tu arrête avant d'avoir de gros soucis.

-merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mon ami.

-Descend de là tu est riddicule ! »

Le garçons aux cheveu noirs portant des lunettes descendit de sa planque pour rejoindre le souverain de ces lieux.


	17. Petit Mot

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Byakuran/Shoichi, Café

soirée prompts

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un homme aux cheveux blancs hirsute était assis tranquillement dans son grand bureau vide, ce personnage très étrange mangeais des marshmallows avec voracité. Quand son Visio-phone s'activa.

« Oya Shou-chan quel est la chose qui te fait m'appeler.

-Byakuran-sama, c'est vous qui m'avez laissé ce mot sur ce bureau.

-Quel mot je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle Shou-chan.

-Sous ma tasse de café

-Tu bois du café Shou-chan.

-Byakuran-sama c'est vous qui gérer les dépenses de la famiglia Millefiore, s'énerva la roux portant des lunettes.

-Oui c'est vrai mais bon le café beaucoup de nos hommes en boivent.

-Byakuran-sama ! Vous me vouliez quoi ?

-Mais ce n'est pas moi !

-Qui alors ? Spanner ?

-Peut-être... »

Shoichi coupa la conversation et se dirigea vers l'antre de l'ingénieur qui na savait pas non plus d'où venait ce mot. Ce mot venait d'une Cervello un peu farceuse.


	18. Marche

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Jean Havoc/ Edward Elric, cendres

soirée prompt

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deux blonds se baladait dans la rue de Central que faisait ces deux hommes ensemble ça c'était un mystère sauf pour ces deux hommes que tout éloignait. L'un grand, l'autre petit. Le premier avait les cheveux court et fumait tandis que deuxième avait les cheveux longs tressés et portait un long manteau rouge. Ils marchait d'un pas rapide si bien qu'on croyait que le plus jeune courait.

« Havoc que me veut le colonel ?

-J'en sait rien mais m'a dit que c'était urgent, c'est tout !

-Arg maudit colonel caca.

-Ed c'est de ton supérieur que tu parle là, tu pourrais finir en cendres

-Je n'ai pas peur de ses flammes, cria Edward.

-Quand bien même Ed, je resterait prudent.

-Vous faites bien le messager Havoc, vous avez pensez à une mutation pour le poste que Hughes à laisser.

-Non sans moi merci. »

Les deux blonds arrivèrent dans le bureau du flame alchemist. Il confia à Ed une mission dans le sud et dis à Havoc que lui, il resterait près de lui et des femmes de central ce qui ravit le fumeur.


	19. Dernier souffle

Fandom: Kindom Hearts

Roxas/Xion, Rimes

soirée Prompt.

Pov Xion

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est mon dernier jour que je vis moi pâle copie d'un simili.

Un simili des plus adorable car ce petit blond est mon ami.

Je suis la copie d'un garçon et je suis bel et bien une fille.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est la fin pour moi, j'ai eu une courte vie.

J'ai profitez de chaque instant avec ce garçon et ses amis.

Je vous dis adieu, je suis heureuse d'être utile, arrividerchi.


	20. Piste

Fandom: Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air

Avatar Zuko/Appa, Cris

Soirée prompt

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce qui avait toujours aidé le jeune seigneur du feu c'était les cris de l'étrange bête que montait l'avatar Aang. Il poursuivait encore le dernier maître de l'air en compagnie de son Oncle bien qu'ils ne devait plus compter sur les bateaux préparés par leur le jeune homme au cheveux noirs à la brûlure sur son visage s'est fait à sa vie de rebelle. Bientôt, il laisserai le viel homme qui est seul qui croyais en lui, Iroh. Encore le rugissement de ce gros animal dont il ignorait le nom, il n'attendit pas longtemps pour remonter sur sa propre monture pour ne pas perdre la trace de l'avatar.


	21. Repas ordinaire

Fandom: Pokémon

Pikachu/Gruikui, Paille

soirée Prompt

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sacha, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et yeux brun noisette, relâcha ses pokémons pour qu'ils mangent comme à leur habitude. La petit souris jaune aux joues roues eu vite finit son copieux repas et prit des ses petites pattes un verre rempli de soda avec une paille. Gruikui, un petit pokémon cochon de feu, s'étonna de la boisson étrange de son camarade électrique. Le pokémon feu s'approcha discrètement de Pikachu mais avec ses voyages, le pokémon électrique avait l'ouïe fine. Le pokémon principal du jeune dresseur tendit son verre au petit curieux. Celui-ci le senti puis s'en alla jouer avec Poichigeon un petit peu avant qu'ils rentre presque tous dans leurs pokéballs.


	22. Entrainement

Fandom: Négima

Kaede/Ku-Fey, art

Soirée prompt

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un parc deux femmes se battaient ce n'était pas une dispute loin de là mais un entraînement au combat. L'une était grande avait les cheveux vert foncés et l'autre de taille moyenne avait les cheveux blonds et la peau bronzée. Ce combat qui semblait acharné pour les novices semblait de l'art pour les initié leur combat parfois, on pouvait entendre discuter entre deux coups bien placé.

« Kaede comment ce passe l'entraînement de Kotaro.

-Assez bien et j'ai compris que mon élève se débrouillait seul à présent.

-C'est bien notre cher professeur ça, Ku

-Un vrai génie ce gamin, tu lui donne des bases et après il se débrouille.

-Oui tout à fait, c'est bien pour ça que j'entraîne le jeune Inugami. »

Les deux filles terminèrent leur combat, un peu épuisées mais contente d'elles.


	23. Les larmes d'un futur tyran

Fandom: Fairy tail

Gray/Zeref, tempête

Soirée prompt

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sur de l'île de Tenrojima, un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé et un autre aux cheveux noir se faisait face. L'un était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes mais l'autre se mit sur ses gardes.

« Natsu, arrête-moi avant que cela ne dégénère,

-Je suis Gray, pas Natsu, s'exclama le mage de glace un peu sur les nerfs.

-Je ne veux plus faire du mal Natsu.

-Je ne suis pas Natsu Bordel, cria Gray . »

Ces mots déclencha le pouvoir de l'autre mage qui était plus dévastateur qu'un tempête car ce pouvoir enlevait le vie à tout ce qu'il touchait. Gray prit les jambes à son cou et laissa le mage noir tout seul dans ses larmes.


	24. Responsabilité

Fandom: Death note

L/Mello, Héritage

Soirée prompt

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans l'orphelinat Wammy house se préparait les héritiers de l'enquêteur de génie L. Parmi se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux platine légèrement bouclé sur les pointes. Ce jeune jouait négligemment avec ses cheveux en même temps qui finissait une énième fois son puzzle presque blanc si on oubliait le « L » dans le coin gauche supérieur. Dans un autre coin jouait un blond. Il était bien entouré car il jouait souvent au foot et très sportif. Il était l'opposé du garçon aux cheveux platine mais étrangement ces deux garçon était en compétition pour succéder à Lawliet. Il fallait être digne de cet héritage au combien passionnant et compliqué. Et c'était une lourde responsabilité.


	25. Sentiments inavoué

Fandom: Kindom Hearts

Terra/Aqua, avantages

Soirée prompt

OoOoOoOoOoO

S'entraîner avec l'homme qu'on aime a des avantages non-négligeable et ce n'est pas Aqua, une maîtresse de la Keyblade aux cheveux bleus, qui nous dira le contraire. Sentir les souffles du beau brun pendant que leurs deux armes s'entrechoquait faisait frisonner Aqua. Terra l'homme qui avait été longtemps son meilleur ami, lui plaisait mais aurait-elle le courage de tout lui avoué avant la fin de sa vie ou celle de l'élu de son cœur cela reste, un mystère pour cette fille si sérieuse. Le combat s'arrêta et ces deux-là se sourirent tendrement. Aqua tenta une légère approche avec Terra mais, cette dernière fut interrompue par un blond au cheveux hirsutes qui s'installa entre ses deux amis. La jeune fille soupira intérieurement car elle sentait que ses sentiments ne seront jamais révélé à son cher et tendre.


	26. L'exorciste de mon coeur

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur de D Gray man .

OoO

L'_exorciste_ de mon cœur.

Pendant longtemps le jeune bookman roux avait pensé avoir fermé son cœur mais sans compter sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Au premier abord sa petite bouille m'a attendri, j'ai un espèce de coup de _foudre _amical pour le nouvel arrivant dans cette organisation presque _millénaire. _Ce jeune homme à la chevelure de feu s'appelait Lavi mais ce n'était pas sa véritable identité c'est le vieux qui l'avait dis de _changer _pour des raison pratique vu son futur métier. Il sentait encore qu'il serait en mission avec son camarade qui avait pour nom : Allen Walker. Le vieil homme aux yeux cernés comme un panda observait son apprenti d'un œil sévère comme tout professeur envers son élève favori. La mission confié aux deux hommes, ils prirent congé et allèrent vers une ville européenne très loin du quartier général. Dans le train Lavi entama un grand monologue pour meubler le silence. Puis énervé par le silence du blandin il lui posa la question qui tue :

« Allen pourquoi tu parle pas ?

-Toujours des missions, je demande quand on refera le _portrait _de ce fichu compte.

-C'est ça ton _**objectif **_Allen ?

-Non c'est de libérer tout les akumas car ils ont de nombreuses _souffrances._

_-_Tu me l'a déjà dit ça, dis le roux avec un grand sourire peint sur ses lèvres. »

Allen se terra à nouveau dans le silence et ce n'était pas une chose que Lavi aimait. Le jeune anglais aux cheveux blanc ouvra sa valise pour se plonger sur un ancien conte en rapport plus ou moins proche de leur mission.

« C'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Cela parle d'un _**héros **_qui par en quête de _dynamite._

_-_C'est quoi ce truc ?

-J'en sait rien une fantaisie de l'auteur.

-Il y a d'autres trucs comme ça ?

-Oui bien sûr comme un _sous-marin_

_-_Il est vachement créatif celui-là, s'étonna le roux au dessus de l'épaule d'Allen. »

Le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent de ce dernier. La _drapeau _flottait fièrement au gré du vent mais ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant. Ils comatèrent les akumas de la gare et de la ville tout près. C'est à ce moment qu'Allen tomba nez à nez sur un level quatre près d'un _**château**__._Avec beaucoups de difficultés, il essaya d'appeler à l'aide à son collègue armé de son marteau. Plus rapide que le _**vent **_le roux mis un _frein _pour s'arrêteraux côtés de son collègue qu'il commençait a apprécié un peu plus qu'un ça c'est pas sûr qu'il le saurai un jour ses vrais sentiments.


	27. Dernier hommage à une étoile

Nuriko, Cheveux

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais a Yuu Watase qui a le don de me faire pleurer comme une gamine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un jeune homme très efféminé marchait tranquillement aux côtés d'autres homme et d'un fille, ensemble il formait un bon groupe. Plaisanteries et petites disputes était leur lot quotidien. Alors qui se dirigeait vers Genbu cet homme eu une pensée pour sa jeune sœur et pour la pretresse de Suzaku qui malgré lui considérait comme une frangine voire plus. Ses longs cheveux flottait au gré des vents. Le jeune homme soupira et rejoignit un pauvre rouquin terrorisé par la mer et un homme aux cheveux noirs qui voulait le balancé par dessus bord.

« Nuriko ! Aide-moi, supplia le roux

-Tasuki espèce de lâche, dis l'homme aux cheveux noirs

-Nuriko s'il te plaît, insista Tasuki celui à la chevelure de feu comme son pouvoir. »

L'homme aux cheveux longs dénommé Nuriko prit ses deux compères dans ses bras grâce à sa force herculéenne et lanca un peu plus loin sans aucune délicatesse.

Plus tard sur la montagne à Genbu, ce jeune homme faisait face à un homme-loup. Il était prêt à l'affronté pour protéger son amie Miaka, sa prêtresse au péril de sa vie. Il avait avoué après sa coupe de cheveux à l'homme aux cheveux noir nommé Tamahome, l'amour a sens unique qu'il vouait à l'habitante d'un autre monde mais ce qu'ignorait Nuriko c'est que la brune les avait espionnés. Il mourrut bel et bien dans cette bataille mais avait réussit à faire de gros dégâts au loup-garou. Les autres étoiles de Suzaku pleurèrent sa mort héroïque pendant longtemps. Et La prêtresse considérait le jeune homme à présent comme une sorte de protecteur de l'au-delà à présent. Les aventures continuait pour eux. Mais ils se promirent tous de revenir un jour sur la tombe improvisée de cet homme pendant longtemps habillé et se comportant comme une femme.


End file.
